Snape's Memories
by Cabin3Demigod
Summary: Lily loves. James comforts. Snape watches and I write. You read.
1. That Potter

Lily threw her arms around James's neck and began to sob uncontrollably; she had just had a row with her sister, Petunia.  
>Severus sat huddled in a row of bushes behind them, making sure that Potter didn't do anything stupid, because if he did, then he would be there to comfort her: like old times...<p>

"J-James she's told me she doesn't love me, doesn't care," Lily cried into his robes.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly.  
>"I know Petunia's your sister, but she just keeps messing with your head while you try to fix things, now thats not fair, is it?"<p>

Lily shrugged. "I guess not-"

"And even if she claims no love for you," James continued. "I do. I love you and so do my mates; so does Professor Dumbledore; and the same goes for that Snape, Lily: We love you."

Severus was shocked. James Potter telling his girlfriend that he loved her was like flying pigs to him: impossible, but one could always be hopeful...especially with magic on that one's side.

Lily smiled that golden smile that Severus had longed to see since their row two years previously.

"And I love them all, James: I love you."

James smiled too, stroking her red hair gently behind her ears.

Without any contemplation, Lily pulled James into a long, effortless and love-based kiss. Wolf-whistles sounded from nearby as Sirius, Remus and Peter edged closer to the couple in the Hogwarts grounds.

Severus decided to leave once James began to hug Lily tightly and joke with his mates; she was in good hands and that's all he needed to know.

As much as Severus hated the fact that he wasn't the one comforting Lily at the moment, at least that Potter was treating her like the jewel she truly was...

And about a month later, when Lily had finally began to wander out of Severus's mind, that Potter did what he knew he'd do all along: he had a row with Lily himself in the Great Hall, and Severus was there, using a Super-Hear charm to listen to the fight unfold.

"Why is it that your mates always get you to themselves on the weekend, James? It's not fair! Your my boyfriend!" Lily whined, slightly child-fully.

"Relax there, Evans," he said jokingly. "There's enough of me for everyone, I believe."

Severus snorted as he heard James's butt-head mates cackle at his corny joke.

"But I'm more than everyone to you, aren't I? I deserve you more than any of them!"

Severus wanted to break down and have a good cry. Lily-his Lily-was actually begging to have Potter by her side.

"Possessive little bird, aren't you, Evans?" James said indifferently, taking a bite of his extra-crispy toast to more chuckles from his friends.

"I'm not Evans, you stupid, untalented Seeker," Lily roared, making the Great Hall erupt in abrupt silence.

James didn't feel the least bit ashamed of the commotion, for he said, "If I'm so untalented, then show me some of your Seeking skills, won't you, Lily? Of course it'll be a bit hard, judging by the fact that you can't get two inches off the ground with even the most high-skilled broom, and you can't even catch a pencil in mid-air, let alone a Snitch-"

"Urgh! You stupid little annoying, bashful, ignorant loser! I hate you!"

And with that, Severus gleefully watched Lily storm out of the Great Hall and out of Potter's life for what he hoped would be forever.

"Evans! Lily! Come back!" James shouted after her, but her shadow didn't lurk into the Great Hall for the rest of the day, leaving Severus hopeful for the very end of her and James's relationship.

But of course, that Potter got his way in the end, apologized and got Lily back by his side, got a kiss and a warm hug, a warning to never call her Evans again and what was Severus left with?

A broken heart and a simply Confuded mind: how Potter did it, when he had tried countless times before, he did not know.


	2. Sectumsepra

Severus was seventeen when it finally happened.

James Potter had ambled out onto the Hogwarts grounds with Lily Evans wrapped tightly in his arms and his friends close behind him: Peter, picking his nose; Remus, chatting with Wendy Marshal; Sirius, snogging Emmeline Vance.

Severus was reading 'The Dark Arts: How to Deflect Defenses' under a tiny tree, when Potter came to a halt right in front of him, Lily wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist.

Severus let out a soft groan and stood as Potter began to twirl his wand in his hand; it was better to get it over with now...

But instead, Potter merely glanced at him and said, "Sit, Severus-Please?"

Peter and Remus gasped; Sirius actually ceased his kiss with Emmeline and she looked more offended than ever.

"What?" The three said in unison.

James held up a hand and glanced at Lily; she nodded softly into his shoulder.

"I'm-erm, sorry, Severus," James said, and his voice cracked.

Severus smirked. Well, well, well, Potter's girlfriend had finally yelled some sense into him.

"You are forgiven," said Severus, returning to his book, "Little Nitwit."

Sirius and Peter had retrieved their wands from their pockets, though Remus had left his in the castle.

"S-Stop," James said reluctantly. At their inquisitive faces, he added quietly, "I can't hex him when Lily's around. She'll kill me. She wants us to be friends for some crazy reason. If i don't at least try, Lily'll get angry with me. And trust me, I don't want another Great Hall moment."

"That was your worst fight,Prongs," Sirius agreed, and he returned to Emmeline's lips.

"Listen, Severus," James began, and Severus gasped at the use of his real name instead of Snivelly or Snivel-Poo,"let's cut to the chase. I don't want to battle anymore; this isn't war. At least it's not ours. We both know what we were fighting for from the beginning: Lily. And now I've got her, and I want peace. However, Sniv-Severus, if you want to duel for her, then let it be. I'm ready."

"James!" Lily yelled as every head on the grounds turned to face him and Snape.

Snape stood and kicked his book aside."No, Mudblood, leave it be, leave it to wee Potter to save you..."

James lost all control at that moment, and he charged with his wand to smattering applause.

"Stupefy! No one calls my girlfriend a...a..."

Snape began to raise; the jeering crowd around them erupted in wolf-whistles and roars of both "James!" and "Potter!"

"Crucio!" roared James, and Snape writhed on the ground frantically; Lily ran away rapidly screaming "You said you'd change!" and James had no choice but to end the fun right then-and recite the reversible spell-if he ever wanted to place his hands on Lily's smooth cheekbones again.  
>The crowd gawked at him as he ran after Lily, shouting her name.<p>

And that's when Severus realized that this was his chance-his chance to test the spell.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that: Snape's wand moved gracefully into the air as he waited for a clear shot on Potter.

After a few seconds adjustment, he finally had him. The other Marauders noticed and tried to stop him, but it was too late: He had already shouted "Sectumsepra!" and James Potter fell to the ground, blood flowing from fresh gashes on his face.

Severus expected cheering and love since he had defeated the Gryffindor Seeker in battle, but the crowd just ran frantically toward James, trying to help him, to see if he was okay, if he was alive...

Never mind them then, Snape thought, she would definitely come. And sure enough, Lily Potter emerged from the shadows nearby and ran toward him, her red hair billowing behind her-or so it seemed.

When Severus thought he was going to receive a tightening hug and a long kiss as James always did after every Quidditch match, Lily flew into the crowd surrounding James and dashed to where he lay, unconscious and bleeding.

"WHO," she cried. !

Severus ran to her before anyone could point and yelled, "I'm sorry!"

"You prat," Lily cried, "I-I hate you! Leave! Now!"

"Lily, I can't, I love-"

"Don't say it! If you did, you wouldn't have did this. Just go!"

Severus stood sadly and walked toward his prior destination...

But not without consequence.

At the same time, the remaining three Marauders roared,"Crucio!" and he writhed violently. He couldn't see he could barely breathe...

And, unlike James, no one came to help him. Lily would never forgive Severus like she forgave James. The difference was that she actually loved James. She didn't love Snape. That would have been enough to kill him had Dumbledore not released him from the spell right then. 


End file.
